Lionel and the Mystery of the Easter Chipmunk
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: As Lionel hasn't met Alvin, Simon, and Theodore when Cherry and Atticus are invited by the Chipmunks to meet their grandfather, they all go together and find out more about the history of Easter, such as a creature known as The Easter Chipmunk along with the better known Easter Bunny in an egg-citing new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely Spring day as the long, dull winter was ending and it was now about time for Spring.

Cherry woke up with a sigh before sniffing the air and looking around. "Hey... No allergies!" she then smiled. "No Spring allergies! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

Lionel and Furrball yawned at the same time.

"Morning, Cherry," Lionel waved. "Someone's in a good mood today. Someone you hate fall in a mud puddle?"

"I don't have spring allergies anymore!" Cherry said to them. "Wow... Drell must've really meant it after our adventure in Narnia."

"Lemme guess, another long story that I wasn't there for?" Lionel replied.

Cherry grinned sheepishly to him. "The point is, one of the things I hate most about Spring is no longer a pain in the nose!"

"Alrighty then!" Lionel grinned. "Congratulations!"

Cherry soon went downstairs to celebrate her cure for seasonal allergies as she felt positive about a spring morning for the first time in... Probably ever. Lionel and Furrball followed her downstairs.

"So we got a brand new Spring day," Lionel said. "How are we gonna spend it?" he then asked.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Cherry said as she began to cook breakfast. "I haven't checked my phone today."

Furrball found Cherry's phone and swatted it over with his paw.

"Hey!" Cherry said. "Careful!"

Suddenly Lionel's pocket began to vibrate. He took out his phone. "It's Atticus, AKA Nancy, AKA Big Head."

Cherry soon picked up her phone and wiped the screen since some cat hair got on it. "What's up with him?" she then asked.

"Says he wants to bring us to meet the Chipmunks for Easter..." Lionel read. "Another group I don't know anything about, right?"

"Well, look at it this way," Cherry said. "You can get to know them. They're a nice little trio who have musical talent. We sometimes have misadventures with them like meeting Frankenstein or the Wolfman."

"Cool!" Lionel replied. "I bet those were fun..."

"Oh, they were," Cherry said. "Atticus's parents are good friends with their father, Dave Seville. The Chipettes also used to live here with me for a while until they decided they would be happier with Ms. Miller."

"Ohh..." Lionel nodded.

"Feels like a long time ago," Cherry said. "Also feels weird to think of there being a time before we met each other. I mean, before I met Atticus, I was kind of alone all the time."

"Well, that era is over," Lionel replied. "You're not alone anymore!"

"Yes... That's true..." Cherry said softly. "Okay, we'll go after breakfast. How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled with ketchup, and a little black pepper!" Lionel replied.

"All right!" Cherry told him as she soon cooked them some breakfast before they would go out to see Atticus and the Chipmunks.

* * *

After breakfast was done, the pair and Furrball headed out to Atticus' house. Atticus waited for them on his front porch, keeping up with his exercises. Cherry snuck up behind Atticus with a smirk and tried to step on his back.

Atticus sighed. "Morning, guys. I can sense your energy signals."

"You can do that?" Cherry asked before coming off of his back.

"Learned it from Goku!" Atticus replied.

"Hmm..." Cherry replied.

* * *

They soon went to the Seville house as the boys were outside together, about to go somewhere.

"You guys running away from home again?" Cherry asked.

"We gotta visit our grandpa." Simon said.

"...You have a grandfather?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Well, we DO have a mom." Theodore replied.

"Well... Yeah, that's true..." Cherry said. "All right, let's go see the old geezer."

Atticus nudged Cherry slightly from that.

* * *

They soon began to leave and came to a retirement home that seemed to be for woodland animals.

"Well...not the strangest thing I've seen." Lionel replied.

"We've seen a lot." Atticus and Cherry added.

"Boys? Is that really you?" A voice asked.

"Grandpa!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore beamed, running to the elderly chipmunk and hugging him.

"Oh, you boys have gotten so big." The elderly chipmunk smiled and hugged them back.

Lionel stared in curiosity. "So these are grandparents...fascinating." he remarked.

"I know what you mean." Cherry said to him softly.

Lionel nodded.

"You kids being good for Easter?" Grandpa smiled.

"Yeah!" Theodore smiled back. "We just love Easter!"

"Erm... Love is a strong word, but yes, we're excited." Simon replied.

"Never had an Easter before, but yeah!" Lionel nodded.

Grandpa gasped to him. "You've never had an Easter before?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with you?" Alvin added.

"Well, where I came from, there was no such thing as Easter." explained Lionel.

"Curious... Where are you from?" Simon asked Lionel.

"The 5th Dimension," Lionel replied. "Long story."

"Interesting..." Simon replied as he examined Lionel.

"Let's have some fun, kiddos!" Grandpa suggested.

"Um... Sure." Cherry said politely.

"Well, I'm always up for fun!" Lionel replied.

They all soon began to have fun together with the other elderly animals.

"Now, I just wonder who the Chipmunks' father is?" Atticus commented.

"Maybe he's in NIMH or the Dapplewood Forest." Cherry muttered.

"I doubt we'll find the answer to that for a long while." replied Lionel.

* * *

They soon had fun, such as playing Checkers, croquet, and Bingo as they did what they could to have fun at the retirement home.

"Nice to see even Cherry is having fun with the elderly." Lionel said.

"Yeah, Cherry's pretty close with elderly people," Atticus replied. "It's like a second chance for her since she never really knew her grandparents."

"Small universe," nodded Lionel. "I never had parents, let alone grand-ones!"

"So, were you just born... Or... Um... How do your people work?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Honestly, I was just willed into existence, like everyone else in my dimension," replied Lionel. "After that I was basically on my own."

"So, basically, you just come into existence?" Cherry asked.

Lionel nodded.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Cherry replied.

"Granted, we reproduce like mammals do," Lionel explained. "But other than that, we don't really have parents or families beforehand."

"That kinda sounds sad." Atticus frowned.

"I guess," replied Lionel. "But I never really thought much about it before cuz I didn't want to annoy anyone with my problems."

"You kids like Easter?" Grandpa asked.

"I mostly like the egg salad sandwiches my mother makes." Cherry said bashfully.

"It does sound fun." Lionel agreed.

"Well, it's so nice to see the boys having good friends like you." Grandpa smiled to them.

"Aw, shucks," Atticus beamed. "It's no problem, sir. Really!"

"As long as you're here, you're my honorary grandchildren." Grandpa allowed.

"Wow! Thanks." Cherry said.

"Sure thing, especially with you folks helping keep an eye on Vinny's boys." Grandpa smiled to them.

"Um...Vinny?" Lionel asked, confused.

"Our mother." Alvin, Simon, and Theodore told Lionel.

"Ohhhh!" Lionel replied, nodding in response.

* * *

Eventually, the boys had their own Easter basket.

"Well, boys, these early Easter goodies are mighty thoughtful." Grandpa smiled.

"Yeah, Grandpa!" Theodore smiled, taking out a green egg. "This one's really neat! It's got chocolate on the outside," he then picked up a blue egg, putting that one in his pocket. "And this gooey yellow stuff on the inside! Oh, oh, and this one-"

"Point is, there are a lot of them." Patch replied.

"Uh... Yeah..." Theodore smiled bashfully.

A giant egg soon rolled down the path.

"It's Baby Huey! RUN!" Cherry called out.

"Wrong cartoon," Lionel stated. "Besides, I wonder what could be inside that thing?"

The egg kept on rolling until a young male rabbit came out beside an elderly female rabbit who was painting a picture.

"Oh, my darling nephew!" The female rabbit smiled and hugged him. "Aren't you sweet?"

"It's Mr. Hoppity!" Alvin gasped once he recognized the male rabbit.

"I take it that's the Easter Bunny?" asked Lionel.

"Yep," Grandpa chuckled. "He loves to surprise his Aunt Bunnie."

"I thought the Easter Bunny's name was Peter Cottontail?" Cherry commented.

"Unless there's more than one Easter Bunny like when Darla's friend Annabelle told us there was more than one Tooth Fairy." Atticus shrugged.

"Maybe it's like a generational sort of thing?" Lionel suggested. "Like maybe each Easter Bunny goes by a different name every generation?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I guess that would make sense." Simon replied.

Theodore soon ran over to talk to and meet Mr. Hoppity in person as he was with his aunt.

"Looks like Theo wants to say hi." Atticus noted.

The others came after him to make sure Theodore would be alright.

"Uh, excuse me!" Theodore piped up. "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Yes...?" Mr. Hoppity replied to the young chipmunk.

"Uh... Well... You know..." Theodore smiled cutely. "I really, really like the chocolate, but I'm really not a big fan of the purple ones with the gushy stuff inside."

"Gushy...stuff?" Lionel asked, confused.

"Ah... Theodore..." Alvin chuckled nervously.

"He's not here to take our order." Simon scolded his younger brother.

"I just thought he'd want to know!" Theodore scoffed.

"Maybe, but this is his downtime," replied Atticus. "So let's not bother him."

"Well, maybe I could make it up to you guys." Mr. Hoppity said.

"Uh, that's okay, sir." Cherry replied.

"No, no, I insist..." Mr. Hoppity said before magicking up colorful eggs in his paw for each of them.

Lionel blinked in surprise. "...unbelievable..." he exclaimed.

"Um... Thanks..." Cherry said to Mr. Hoppity.

"Hey, no problem, little lady!" Mr. Hoppity smiled. "It's the least I could do!"

"I touched the actual Easter Bunny..." Alvin whispered in astonishment before walking into a tree.

Theodore took the egg basket until Simon took it from him, giving it to their grandfather.

"Watch your step, Alvin." Lionel advised.

Alvin shook his head and still smiled. "The girls are never gonna believe this!"

"That and Brittany will probably accuse you of lying." Patch added.

"Oh, big time." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Hmph." Alvin pouted.

"Oh, these eggs look delicious," Grandpa smiled, picking up the basket. "Oh, but I can't eat these. I gotta stay in shape for delivering these baskets for Easter. You know, I was the original Easter Chipmunk!"

"Easter Chipmunk?" Lionel asked. "Elaborate."

Atticus and Cherry shrugged to each other as not even they knew.

"Oh, you don't know the Easter Chipmunk?" Grandpa smiled to them. "He helps out the Easter Bunny delivering eggs to all the good little children!"

"So, like his partner?" Lionel replied.

"Oh, yes," Grandpa smiled before sighing softly. "It's a shame no one really remembers him though..."

"Uh, well, good luck with that, sir." Patch said to the elderly chipmunk.

"Aye." Lionel nodded.

"Well, kids, gotta run," Grandpa smiled as he walked off. "Thanks for visiting!"

"Bye, Grandpa!" The Chipmunks smiled back, waving to him.

"You don't really think he believes he's the Easter Chipmunk..." Alvin said to the others.

"At this point, I guess so." Atticus replied.

"As long as it makes him happy," Simon shrugged. "What's the difference?"

"What's the difference?!" Alvin glared. "We may have nuts in our family tree!"

"Oh, just let him have his dream," Lionel replied. "It's not harming anyone."

"Yes, it's good to have dreams to vent on," Cherry added. "Other than being crushed by others."

"Besides, is an Easter Chipmunk SO unbelievable here?" asked Atticus. "We've seen much weirder things."

"I got a whole book of 'em." Cherry smirked.

"And another already in the planning stages!" Lionel added.

"You guys wanna come over?" Alvin asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," Atticus smiled. "Oh, do you guys wanna come too?"

"I have nothing else going on." Cherry said.

"Sounds like a blast." Lionel replied.

"All right, let's go visit the Seville house," Atticus smiled. "Feels like it's been a while since I last hung out there."

"Yeah, me too," Cherry had to agree. "Other than offering to walk them to and from school with the Chipettes."

* * *

And so they headed to the Seville house.

"So...anyone see that new Addams Family teaser trailer they put out yesterday?" asked Lionel.

"You know I did." Cherry smirked.

"Guess we know what we're gonna go see in October." Lionel replied.

"As long as we don't forget another certain day in October." Atticus added.

Lionel nodded. "As if I'd even DREAM of forgetting that other, extra-special day, besides Halloween!"

"I might check it out sometime," Atticus said about the Addams Family trailer. "I like the animation."

Everyone murmured in agreement as they arrived at the Seville house.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chipmunks soon got ready for their own preparations for Easter.

"No doubt Mo's little brother is excited about the holiday." Cherry said.

"I didn't know she HAD one." Lionel replied.

"Well, adoptive little brother, but still," Cherry said. "She's such a great big sister to him."

"That makes sense." Lionel replied.

* * *

Soon, they began to help the Chipmunks out with their preparations on Easter coming up. Alvin and Simon soon crashed into each other as the egg painting went a little chaotic.

"Think Mr. Hoppity will like my song?" Alvin smiled.

"Maybe," Lionel shrugged. "Let's hear it."

"I'd be happy to!" Alvin smiled.

"Any reason why you made him a song though?" Cherry asked as she helped Simon get cleaned up.

"Good question." Atticus replied.

"What? Can't I just write a song to someone who influences a lot of good little children?" Alvin asked innocently.

"Are you sure you're not just kissing up to Mr. Hoppity to get some extra candy?" Simon replied suspiciously.

"What a cruel thing to say!" Alvin gasped before smirking. "Do ya think it'll work?"

Atticus and Cherry gave a deadpan expression at that.

"I'm guessing this is in-character for him?" Lionel asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Cherry and Atticus replied.

"Wish me luck!" Alvin said as he soon ran off to see Mr. Hoppity.

"Luck." Cherry replied.

Lionel sat back. "I bet the song doesn't even work."

"Maybe I should go with Alvin and keep an eye on him just in case," Patch said. "I don't think the song will really work either."

"If you want, then go for it." Cherry replied.

Patch nodded and soon went to follow after Alvin.

"We better clean up this mess before Dave has a heart attack." Atticus suggested.

"Good idea." replied Lionel as he waved his fingers...and cleaned everything up in a flash.

"Cleaning a room up is exhausting, I think I need a nap." Cherry said.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"You can nap once you earn it." Furrball replied.

"Blah, blah." Cherry replied.

* * *

Patch soon followed Alvin to go and see Mr. Hoppity, but found his aunt.

"My goodness!" Alvin smiled politely. "Isn't that... Something?"

"Oh, why thank you, dear." Aunt Bunnie smiled back as she sculpted something.

Patch couldn't help but snicker at Alvin's small predicament.

"Could you give this tape to your nephew, Mr. Hoppity?" Alvin asked, holding out a cassette tape. "I worship the ground he hops on!"

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Aunt Bunnie smiled. "Just put it over there."

"So, how did he come up with the idea of Easter baskets and Easter eggs?" Alvin asked. "That's just brilliant!"

"Oh, dear... That wasn't _his_ idea." Aunt Bunnie revealed.

"It wasn't?" Alvin asked in disbelief.

Patch even looked a bit surprised himself as a ringing bell was soon heard.

"Oh, there's the lunch bell!" Aunt Bunnie smiled as she slipped her gloves off.

"But... Whose idea was it?" Alvin asked, trying to stop her from leaving. "His father's?"

"Oh, no." Aunt Bunnie shook her head.

"Then who came up with it?" Alvin asked.

"Was it another rabbit?" Patch wondered.

"Oh, goodness no!" Aunt Bunnie shook her head. "Sorry, dears, but I have to run." she told them before hopping off to go and get some lunch.

"Huh... This means Grandpa was telling the truth!" Alvin concluded to himself. "And who knows? In a few years..."

"Alvin, I don't think you're going to be the next Easter Chipmunk." Patch said, already knowing what Alvin was thinking.

"Come ON, Patch," Alvin replied. "Who else would be more qualified for the job?"

Patch rolled his eyes in deadpan.

"But first... I gotta prove that Mr. Hoppity isn't the original Easter Bunny." Alvin then said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Patch asked.

"I'll find a way..." Alvin said. "Just you wait."

"I don't have high hopes for this." Patch said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry was helping Simon get the food coloring out of his hair by scrubbing with soap and water.

"I think it's starting to come out, Si." Cherry said.

"Thank goodness." Simon sighed in relief.

"And it only took 12 shampoo bottles!" Lionel replied, blowing on the tops like pipes.

"Guys, I've got some exciting news!" Alvin beamed.

"Drell got fired?" Cherry smirked.

"Cherry..." Atticus and Patch sighed.

"You're running away from home?" Simon deadpanned to Alvin.

"Since I can't think of what it might possibly be, go ahead and tell us." Lionel replied.

"According to Mr. Hoppity's Aunt Bunnie, he is not the original Easter Bunny." Alvin stated.

"Thought so." Cherry replied.

"In fact, she said it wasn't a bunny at all!" Alvin continued. "That means, Grandpa is telling the truth, and as his beloved grandson, that makes me-"

"The next Easter Chipmunk?" Lionel asked, deadpan.

"Exactly!" Alvin smiled. "Wouldn't it be perfect?"

"Now, hold on," Simon spoke up. "Did Aunt Bunnie _say_ that Grandpa was the Easter Chipmunk?"

"Well... Practically." Alvin replied.

"But did she SAY it officially?" Patch asked.

"Well... No..." Alvin said before crossing his arms. "Whose side are you on, Patch?"

Patch shrugged. "Just don't go claiming facts as true before you get ALL the info."

"Patch has a very good point," Simon had to agree. "This requires thorough research."

"And... We might know just the place to start..." Cherry said with extreme hesitance.

The Chipmunks looked curious.

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Patch soon came into the Supernatural Realm, walking around.

"I swear, I saw a place that's almost like a historical library on national holidays when I came here for a special potion." Cherry said to the others.

"Well, we can at least begin looking." Lionel suggested. "What was the potion for anyway?"

"You remember how I told you we once turned Sabrina's house into a haunted house for Halloween with real monsters and they got loose in Greendale and I got in a lot of trouble for it?" Cherry grinned nervously.

"Yeah?" Lionel replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I had to come through here and came into the Halloween section..." Cherry said. "Enchantra told me to be very careful, and... Well... Ya know... That began The Nightmare on Sabrina's Street."

Lionel nodded. "Hey, check it out! The Truck War of 2017!" he exclaimed as he pointed to a picture on the wall that showed him wearing a Sorcerer Mickey hat while waving his wand as two armies of cyborg garbage trucks and street sweepers were charging at one another while Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Sabrina, and Enchantra watched from overhead.

"Oh, yeah... That... Was really an interesting evening," Atticus remembered. "Anyway, Cherry, why are we in the Holiday Institute or whatever it's called?"

"So the Chipmunks can borrow a book on the history of Easter, and as their friend, I'm gonna get it for them." Cherry replied.

"So that's the plan?" Lionel replied. "Guess it works. Maybe I could learn more about this Easter from here..."

Cherry soon came to the room and took out the book, struggling as it was a bit big. Atticus soon took it the book, giving her relief from the weight and he soon set it down on a table, looking through it.

"I suggest you check in the E's for the section," A girl who looked like Cherry smirked a bit to them. "Hello."

"Who are YOU?" asked Lionel. "If Cherry is over there..."

The girl looked to him before smirking. "You must be Lionel..."

"Yeah... And you are...?" Lionel replied.

"My apologies," The girl replied. "My name's Zoe. I'm Thor's girlfriend."

"Really now? Your resemblance to Cherry is...uncanny," Lionel replied. "Nice to meet you though!"

"I get that a lot, you must be Lionel," Zoe said to him. "I've heard some things about you like how 'awesome' your powers are."

"Guess Thor told you about me." Lionel blushed.

"Mostly about your powers," Zoe replied. "He says you're from another dimension."

"That IS true." Lionel nodded.

"So, you're doing research on Easter, huh?" Zoe asked.

"It's for some friends of ours." Cherry replied.

"So I see," Zoe said. "Well, that book should have something. Easter's not much of a thing in this Realm, it's more of an observational day for the Big Bunny."

"Well, we'll see if we can dig anything up." replied Atticus.

"Well, here's an interesting picture," Cherry said as she found a ripped page with an animal hiding Easter eggs, but the top was missing, so she couldn't tell which animal it was. "There could either be a cottontail or it continues behind the tree like a chipmunk's tail, and unfortunately, the page is torn by the ears. I'm sorry, guys, even with my attention to detail, I can't tell if it's a bunny or a chipmunk."

"Well...I guess that kills any chance of us learning the truth," Lionel replied. "Maybe someone doesn't want us to know?"

"I suppose we could try talking to Mr. Hoppity's Aunt Bunnie." Cherry suggested.

"Well, then...see you around," Atticus waved to Zoe. "Tell Thor we say hi."

"Sure thing," Zoe replied. "I'm sure he'd love to see you guys again sometime soon. Happy Easter!"

"Thanks!" The others told her as they left the Holiday Institute.

"Well, now we're even further from learning the truth..." Lionel replied. "And I still dunno squat about Easter."

"Well, where do I begin to tell you about Easter?" Cherry shrugged to him.

"Hmm...well, I guess you could just gimme a quick rundown so I get the basic idea." Lionel replied.

"Well, Easter Sunday is pretty much the day when kids wake up to see Easter baskets and look for eggs hidden by the Easter Bunny," Cherry explained. "Or, I guess, Easter Chipmunk... You get treats like jelly beans, or chocolate bunnies, and marshmallows. It's kind of like Halloween, but in the Springtime."

"Oh...!" Lionel nodded, scribbling the info down on a notepad.

"Lots of people like to paint eggs into pretty designs..." Cherry continued. "It's just fun to look for them, especially when you're a little kid."

"I remember when our orphanage took us to a field trip to the park to look for eggs." Atticus smiled.

"Oh..." Lionel gasped quietly. "That...is so cool."

"That's pretty much it," Cherry replied. "We were once told about Peter Cottontail though and how he helped make Easter a thing like that one time we met Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

"Interesting!" Lionel gushed. "Now that I know about Easter, I want to get in on it ASAP!"

"Well, it's coming up pretty soon," Cherry told him. "You won't have too long to wait."

Lionel nodded in excitement. "Oh, boy-oh-boy-oh-boy!"

"Hopefully he learns about the eggs better than that Marcie girl who hangs around Peppermint Patty." Atticus said.

"Tell me about it." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Hm?" Lionel asked.

"One of Drell's niece's friends... She has no idea how to take care of Easter eggs..." Cherry said. "She tried to fry them... Then she poached them... Then she ate an egg with the shell on them."

Lionel couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Marcie's a very curious girl..." Cherry said. "Oh, well. At least Phoebe finally has some friends."

"Okay, so that's great!" Atticus agreed.

"Yeah, I'm happy for her whenever I come over to Thor's place." Cherry said.

Lionel looked to her.

"We play video games and hang out," Cherry told him. "Turns out I'm a pretty good friend to hang out with. Sometimes we like to watch horror movies together with pizza. Nothing weird happens, I promise."

Lionel smiled. "Well...alright. I trust both of ya."

* * *

They soon came back to the Seville house.

"Well, what'd you find out?" Alvin asked. "Am I gonna be the next Easter Chipmunk or what?"

"Alvin..." Simon and Theodore groaned.

"We found a big trail to zilch with a side order of zippo-diddly-squat," Lionel replied. "In short, nuthin'."

"What does that mean?" Alvin asked.

"It means we should probably talk with Mr. Hoppity's aunt if we wanna find out more," Cherry said. "I can't tell if this animal in the picture if an Easter Bunny or an Easter Chipmunk."

"Yeah! The page corner got torn!" Lionel nodded. "Maybe someone's trying to keep us from learning the truth?"

The others just shrugged to that.

"I'm not sure who would do such a thing, but I suggest we see Mr. Hoppity's aunt if you all insist." Simon replied, logically.

They soon went to go that way, seeing Aunt Bunnie once again.

"Oh, I hope she has cookies or something," Cherry beamed. "I've always wanted to eat an old lady's cookies she baked for her grandchildren."

"Never had a cookie before, but I guess I could try one." Lionel replied.

"Never had a cookie before?" Atticus asked. "Man, the 5th Dimension sounds depressing."

"Sure is," Lionel replied. "Duller than dirt. That's why I had to be who I am. Like the Flash said once: life's too short to be all mopey and brooding, so you may as well have some fun while you're at it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Atticus said. "Anyway, cookies are awesome, especially Cherry's mom's. They're so soft and gooey."

"Really?" Lionel asked. "Now I really want one..."

They soon came to the elderly bunny woman's home.

"Oh, Aunt Bunnie?" Alvin called out before knocking on the door.

No one answered, but there was a note left on the door.

"Wonder what it sez?" Lionel replied as he took it down to look.

"Hmm... 'Sorry I missed you'..." Simon began.

"'I've left to visit'..." Alvin continued.

Theodore struggled to see since he was the shortest of his brothers.

"'My sister'." Alvin and Simon concluded together.

"Another dead end..." Lionel remarked.

"That's an adventure for ya." Cherry said.

"What do we do now?" Theodore pouted.

"We pay Mr. Hoppity a visit at Bunny Central," Alvin decided. "Then we'll find out who's the real Mr. Easter!"

"Splendid..." Patch remarked.

"Bunny Central...?" Cherry and Atticus muttered together.

* * *

They soon walked off together to find a rabbit-shaped building to get some more answers.

"This must be the place," Lionel noted. "Either that or someone has a weird architect..."

"Watch how I handle this." Alvin said as he opened the doors.

"Oh, boy." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"We're here to see Mr. Hoppity." Alvin told the bunny in charge.

"I'm sorry, but he's left very strict instructions," The bunny replied. "No one's allowed in without proper authorization."

"Looks like we don't fit the bill," replied Patch. "Oh, well."

They soon heard clucking and looked over to see chickens punching in to get to work.

"Look, buster," Alvin glared to the bunny. "Mr. Hoppity touched this hand! I know he'd wanna see me!"

"Mr. Hoppity is not on the premises at this time, and is not expected back for at least 72 hours," The bunny replied sharply. "That is all I can tell you."

"What are you hiding, pal?!" Alvin glared, pulling onto his tie. "Come clean!"

"I don't think you want to do that..." Atticus advised.

"Uh, let's go, Alvin." Simon suggested.

Alvin soon let go with a glare as they left.

"Well, you handled that maturely." Cherry deadpanned to Alvin.

"At least we didn't get thrown out." Lionel replied.

"I could see right through his little charade," Alvin smirked to the others. "My gut tells me Mr. Hoppity's a rotten egg."

The others soon walked off without him.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Alvin asked.

"Home!" Simon and Theodore told him.

"This little Wild Rabbit chase, so to speak, has only lead us in circles," Lionel replied. "I doubt we'll find anything."

"With a few days before Easter, and you're going to give up?!" Alvin complained.

"You got it!" Simon waved to his brother.

"You guys!" Alvin called out. "We've got to expose this fraud!"

"So what, you can feed your ego even MORE than normal?" Simon replied.

"Fine!" Alvin complained. "I'll do it myself!"

"Good luck with that." Lionel replied.

Alvin soon set off on his own as Simon and Theodore went back home without him.

"You sure it was a good idea to let him go off solo like that?" asked Atticus.

"He'll be fine," Cherry said. "He'll come back anyway with some other hair-brain scheme."

"Fair point." Patch nodded.

* * *

They soon went to the Seville house to hang out and Simon put on a computer game.

"Your turn, Theodore," Simon smiled. "Name all the things that start with the letter N."

"Uh... Nickel... Night light... Knife..." Theodore listed.

Lionel played with a yo-yo to kill time as the others sat nearby.

"Theodore, knife starts with a _K_." Atticus said.

"A fork and a 'ka-nife'? I don't think so, Atticus." Theodore replied.

Alvin soon came back into their bedroom with a satisfied look on his face.

"In knife, the K is silent," Lionel clarified before seeing Alvin return. "Well...someone looks particularly smug right about now."

"And just where have you been?" Patch asked Alvin.

"Striking a blow for justice!" Alvin smirked, turning on the TV to show the series Insider's Edition talking about Mr. Hoppity and the Chipmunks' grandfather.

"This oughta be good." Lionel remarked as they turned to the TV.

**_'Tonight on Insider's Edition... Easter Bunny or Easter Chipmunk?'_** The TV announced.

"Are you crazy?!" Simon yelped. "You've got no proof!"

"Oh, no?" Alvin smirked. "With Aunt Bunnie, the photo Cherry showed us, and Grandpa, I've got all the proof I need!"

"Don't tell me, you cobbled together what little findings you had and passed it off as evidence?" Lionel sighed.

"Well, what would you do?" Alvin replied.

"Oh, is Dave gonna be mad at you!" Theodore remarked.

"Oh, guys," Alvin smirked. "Leave Dave to me."

"That's probably a bad sign..." Lionel stated. "Right?"

"Oh, yes." The others said to him based on what they knew about Alvin and Dave's relationship.

"I see..." Lionel nodded.

"Getting late, boys, we better get home, but we'll be back tomorrow." Atticus said to the Chipmunks.

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "Maybe we can see how this turns out."

* * *

The group soon went back home as it was night time.

"Mom, can Lionel have some-" Cherry was about to ask.

"Cookies?" Michelle smiled, taking out a tray like she already knew that was going to be asked.

Lionel took one slowly. "Thank you, Cherry's mom." he smiled.

"You're welcome," Michelle smiled back. "Fresh from the oven."

Cherry soon took one for herself. "Thanks, Mom."

Lionel bit into the cookie and chewed it...before letting out a low moan of delight. "...So...GOOD..." he managed to say before he ate the rest of it.

"He's never had cookies before." Cherry told her mother as she ate the cookie.

"Well, I can't have that, now can I?" Michelle smiled.

Lionel eventually finished his cookie. "That...was...ORGASMIC!" he beamed.

"Um, well, thank you, but I don't know if I'd go that far." Michelle smiled bashfully about his choice of words.

"Well...they are really good, is what I'm saying," Lionel replied sheepishly.

"Thank you though," Michelle smiled. "I just love baking, especially when a holiday's coming up."

"Well, good timing," Lionel replied. "My first cookie, AND first Easter! Two firsts in one week!"

"Cherry, do you want an Easter basket this year?" Michelle smiled.

"Uh... Maybe..." Cherry shrugged. "I'll definitely take an egg salad sandwich though."

"I'll have what she's having!" Lionel replied.

"Ah, yes," Michelle smiled. "Egg salad sandwiches are an important Easter tradition in this household."

"Very interesting!" Lionel replied as he took out his notepad again and began scribbling.

"He taking notes?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, it would seem so." Cherry replied to her mother.

"He's never had Easter before, so he wants to make sure he doesn't miss anything." Atticus replied.

"Don't worry," Michelle smiled. "You kids know how I am with the holidays."

"We know." Atticus smirked playfully to his best friend's mother.

"Besides...Lionel has plenty to learn about 'em if he's gonna marry Cherry someday." Patch added, as Lionel's face went red with surprise.

Cherry glanced over to Patch.

"Jumping to conclusions, I see," Michelle smirked. "Cherry's dad was the same way."

"Really?" Lionel asked.

"Oh, yes, he was a very interesting man when I first met him." Michelle replied.

"I can believe that." Cherry said.

"Alright then," Lionel replied. "I just need to find the right moment to propose to her."

* * *

They soon had some dinner together which were pork chops.

"I saw Lady Gothika on the news earlier today, kind of a wondering about where she came from and who she is... That girl is impressive." Michelle said to them.

"I'm sure she is, Mom." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, she IS totally awesome." Lionel replied.

Michelle soon walked off to go to her husband's shed to let him know that dinner was ready.

"Your parents don't know?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"It... Never occurred to me." Cherry replied.

"Well, we were planning on telling them," Lionel replied. "But we could never think of the right moment, especially with the Justice League choosing to expand its ranks following the Thanagarian Invasion of Earth and the whole incidents with Lex wanting to form his own evil team and the Joker recruiting those orphans as the new Royal Flush Gang."

"I'm just surprised they don't know you're Lady Gothika," Atticus said. "I mean, my parents know I'm Saiyaman and Patch is Saiya Dog."

"I just never felt the need to bring it up, I guess." Cherry shrugged.

"Plus we weren't sure how they would take it." Lionel added.

"Well... Okay... As long as you promise me that you'll tell them." Atticus said.

"Sometime soon, I promise." Cherry replied.

"Glad that's settled." replied Lionel.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the next day came, and the TV was still talking about the Easter Bunny and Easter Chipmunk complex. Alvin then turned off the TV quickly before Dave could see it.

"Hey, guys." Lionel waved as he, Cherry, Atticus and Patch came over again.

Dave waved to them, though he still had his toothbrush in his mouth.

"This is Dave." Cherry told Lionel.

"Nice to meet'cha." Lionel waved.

"Oh, um, hello," Dave said. "You a friend of Atticus and Cherry's?"

"Yeah!" Lionel replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Dave said. "Um, Alvin, did you have the TV on?"

"Ya know, Dave, I'm a bit concerned by the amount of television you seem to be watching lately," Alvin said, trying to sound like the adult. "What happened to relaxing with a good book?"

Lionel smirked. "This ought to be interesting." he noted.

"Remember!" Alvin continued, giving Cherry's borrowed book to his foster father. "You're our role model! And so far, I must say, you're setting a pretty bad example, am I right, guys?"

"Don't drag me into this." Cherry muttered.

Simon and Theodore stammered, not sure what to say to Alvin.

"This is what TV does to young minds." Alvin told Dave.

"Gee, Alvin, thanks for the input." Dave said, deciding to take a look at the book.

"He can only keep this up for so long," Lionel replied. "I kinda wanna see how it plays out."

"You are gonna be in biiiig trouble." Theodore told Alvin.

"Oh, contrare," Alvin smirked. "When this is over, Grandpa will get his credit, and Dave will be the proudest dad alive!"

"We'll see..." Patch remarked. "Maybe we can visit Mo afterwards."

"She is home, right, Cherry?" Atticus asked. "They're not at Aunt Sarah's?"

"Nope," Cherry smirked. "I think Aunt Sarah has to stay home with her cats this Easter weekend."

Patch smirked. "Good."

* * *

Suddenly, they were in the audience for a talk show as Alvin somehow ended up on it.

"This is insane." Cherry muttered.

"Alvin... His grandfather was the original Easter Chipmunk, and yet, the Easter Bunny has gotten all the credit." The hostess told the audience before going to speak to Alvin as he began to cry.

"No, Arkham is insane," Lionel replied. "This is a talk show...but then again the differences aren't so noticeable."

"How does that make you feel, Alvin?" The hostess smiled, taking the young chipmunk's hand in comfort.

"It hurts, Suzie!" Alvin cried to her to pull at the audiences' heartstrings. "But these tears aren't just for me..." he then took a few tissues before blowing his nose. "They're for my grandpa, and all the other chipmunks who have been cheated out of their rightful place at Easter!"

Lionel rolled his eyes. "The sympathy card? Classy..." he muttered.

The audience seemed to fall for it.

"Of course." Atticus face-palmed.

Of course, Alvin enjoyed it, though did his best to hide his excitement.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Boring... Boring... Seen it... Boring... Stupid... Boring..." Brittany said, flipping through the TV channels with her remote.

"Brittany, wait, I thought I saw Alvin!" Eleanor said.

"Oh, please," Brittany rolled her eyes. "Like anyone would put _Alvin_ on TV instead of _me_."

* * *

"Well, let's hope we don't get blamed for all this hullabaloo..." Lionel remarked.

* * *

After Alvin was on TV, Simon had a bit of a bone to pick with his brother.

"This Easter Chipmunk stuff is getting out of control," Patch said as they met up in Atticus's living room this time. "Alvin tends to let things go to his head, but this is way too far!"

"I can't wait to see how this blows up in his face." Lionel remarked.

"Yes, he'll have an Easter egg on his face." Cherry smirked, trying to make a joke.

Lionel snickered at that. "Good one!" he replied.

"It just bugs me how Alvin was so insistent without giving the Easter Bunny a chance to defend himself." Atticus commented.

"No kidding." Simon replied.

"What do we do though?" Patch asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Cherry said. "I think I've had enough insanity for one day."

"Same," Lionel nodded. "Alvin got himself into this mess, then he can get himself out."

"We'll keep an eye on him though occasionally, right?" Patch asked.

"Well... All right." Cherry said to that.

"Oh, I guess..." Lionel shrugged. "Might be kinda fun, really..."

"It usually is pretty surprising whenever stuff like this happens, but we can stand in when necessary," Atticus said. "The Chipmunks see me as their big brother."

"Cool..." Lionel remarked.

"Thanks," Atticus said before looking to Cherry. "Wait, was that sarcastic?"

"I don't think so." Cherry replied.

"It wasn't." Lionel told them.

"See?" Cherry smirked.

Atticus rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Cherry asked. "We sneak back into Bunny Central dressed as chickens?"

Lionel held up a copy of the script. "I circled the page number in red."

Cherry soon stopped laughing as she let out a gasp in misfortune. "This just isn't my week, is it...?"

"When IS it your week?" Patch replied.

"Relax, guys," replied Lionel. "We've faced worse things."

"This is going to be incredibly painful and humiliating, I just know it." Cherry grumbled to herself.

"Calm down," Patch replied. "You got Lionel, don't ya? Besides, he's more than happy to take most of the painful humiliation for you."

Lionel shrugged. "He isn't wrong, you know."

Cherry paused before smirking and looking over innocently. "Congratulations, Lionel. You're the universe's new chew toy for this adventure." she said, trying to get away from the story.

Lionel shrugged. "So not too different from how my life was before I came here. Got it."

"Cherry, are you really leaving?" Patch asked.

"Oh, fine, I'll come back..." Cherry said as she walked back over. "I did promise Lionel we could share his first Easter together."

Lionel smiled. "That's all I ask."

"I just know though with Alvin in charge, this is gonna be a crazy mission." Cherry commented.

"That much is true." Atticus agreed.

"Let's just get whatever Alvin wants us to do over with..." Cherry mumbled, though she seemed to regret what she said already. "That's what I said anyway after someone told me about the animated Titanic movies."

"Like all those reviews?" Lionel asked. "Those were funny."

* * *

Suddenly, they were heading back to Bunny Central, but they hid away as they were in chicken costumes while actual chickens were getting in line to get to work to make more Easter eggs for the boys and girls of the world.

"Alvin, this is not what I had in mind!" Simon glared.

"I-I think you look kinda cute, Simon." Theodore smiled bashfully.

Simon just rolled his eyes at this.

"It was the only way I could think of to get back inside without being stopped at the front desk!" Alvin replied.

They soon came in through the front door, bawking like chickens. The bunny up front seemed to buy it as he let them go in through the door without even stopping them.

"Suck-ar!" Lionel snickered as they went in.

* * *

They soon came into what looked like a factory with many bunnies at work along with chickens. Some bunny machines were on computers with headsets, working like telemarketers.

"Guys, it's Mr. Hoppity!" Theodore whispered to the others.

"Which one?" Lionel asked. "It's like we're in a room full of his clones!"

"Right there!" Theodore said as Mr. Hoppity seemed to hop by them.

They soon acted innocent, polishing some eggs as the bunny hopped to the door, not seeming to notice anything out of the ordinary, going behind a door after opening it and closing it.

"This is gonna be hectic..." Patch sighed.

"There isn't enough money!" Mr. Hoppity's voice said on the other side of the door. "There's just not nearly enough!"

"Give me a boost up." Alvin told his brothers so he could listen in.

"Money?" asked Lionel as the others put Alvin onto their shoulders to boost him.

"He's doing it all for money!" Alvin gasped before taking out a tape recorder.

"We've got to make more money!" Mr. Hoppity said on the phone. "Much more! I need every dollar I can get for Bunny Central!"

"And here I thought it was for the children..." Lionel replied. "Boy, has this put a spin on my view of Easter..."

"Mine too... I had no idea." Cherry agreed.

"I-I-I can't believe it!" Theodore gasped.

"We should probably report this to the proper authorities." Simon suggested.

"Good thinking," Lionel replied. "But a report about the Easter Bunny? They'd just laugh their heads off and tell us to get lost."

"Trust me..." Cherry added. "That's just one of the many times I've been publicly humiliated by something that was strangely true."

"My condolences!" Lionel replied. "But then who could we take this proof to?"

"Make sure everything gets locked up," The bunny up front told the other workers. "Mr. Hoppity wants to keep this top secret."

"Oh, I'll bet he does," Alvin said before the door was about to open and he ran with them. "We gotta hide!"

**_'All non-robotic workers may go home now,'_ **A voice on the PA announced as it was closing time. **_'Thank you.'_**

"Guess that's us," Lionel replied. "We keep the evidence hidden, and sneak outta here."

"You made your last sale, Bunny Boy!" Alvin glared, taking out some tools to unscrew the robotic bunnies.

"Alvin, no!" Simon cried out.

Alvin didn't listen to him as he went to work.

"Well...that's gonna set Easter back," Lionel replied. "If we get caught, then it was all his idea."

"Yep." Atticus, Cherry, and Patch agreed with no hesitation.

"Ooh... I feel like a criminal, guys." Simon groaned.

"You?!" Alvin replied, stuffing some evidence into a bag. "Mr. Hoppity's the criminal! We've got him on two accounts: credit from dear old Grandpa and making a profit for his own personal gain. Tomorrow, I'm slapping that monster with a multi-million dollar lawsuit!"

"A LAWSUIT?!" Lionel asked. "Okay, this is getting TOO crazy! We gotta go, tout de suite!"

"I don't know, guys, I feel like we need more evidence." Simon sighed.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Patch asked.

"Some of you find Aunt Bunnie while _I_ research Bunny Central." Simon suggested.

"Well, okay. As long as we can ditch these chicken suits," replied Lionel. "I think I'm sweating enough water to satisfy an entire desert country."

Everyone soon took off their chicken costumes in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

When the next day came, a pair of siblings were coming into town together.

"Careful, Bebe," Thor told his little sister. "You shouldn't get your Easter dress messed up. Now, let's look for Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, and Patch so they can tell us about this weird holiday of bunnies and eggs."

"Do bunnies lay eggs?" Phoebe asked.

"Not that I know of." Thor shook his head.

Lionel had finally finished wringing out the sweat from his chicken suit and turned it into water.

"Did I just see that?" Cherry asked him.

"Yeah, you did," Lionel replied. "Told you I was sweating enough to feed an entire desert country."

Thor and Phoebe soon came over.

"Oh, great, it's Thor..." Cherry mumbled before speaking up. "I mean... Hey, it's Thor!"

"What's up, dude?" Lionel asked.

"I'm showin' Phoebe the holiday of Easter," Thor smirked like he was proud of himself. "We thought we'd come see it up close."

"Can I meet the Easter Bunny?" Phoebe smiled hopefully, showing she made her own basket. "I made this myself."

Lionel gulped nervously. "...Sure!" he beamed.

"So, what's going on?" Thor asked.

"The Easter Bunny's getting sued?" Cherry guessed.

"Because of Alvin," Lionel groused. "He uncovered some mysterious secret from the Easter Bunny's past, so we have to go stop him from doing something incredibly stupid."

Thor soon narrowed his eyes. "Alvin Seville, huh?"

"You know him?" Cherry asked.

"Eh... Atticus told me some things from our last sleepover at my house," Thor said to her. "He sounds like a big troublemaker from what I hear. Just be glad he's not a magical being, otherwise my uncle would see him a lot in his office."

"Alvin with magic?" Lionel shivered. "Now there is a scary thought."

"Tell me about it..." Thor said. "Soooo... I guess Bebe and I will get going now..."

"Aww... But Thor!" Phoebe pouted.

"No buts. Lionel and Cherry have important stuff to do," Thor replied. "By going along, we might be getting in the way."

"Aww!" Phoebe pouted.

Thor soon picked up his little sister and walked away with her, waving to the others.

"Put me down!" Phoebe cried out.

"No, cuz you're just gonna have to catch up with me if I did!" Thor replied.

"Put me down!" Phoebe cried out as her big brother soon took her away.

"Maybe next year." Thor told her.

"Well...that just happened," Lionel replied. "Now let's grab the others and get going!"

"THORNTON, LET ME GO!" Phoebe cried out as she soon ran off.

"HEY!" Thor glared, chasing after his little sister.

"...They'll be fine." Lionel replied as he hopped over the fence.

Cherry soon walked off with him.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, there was a court case to be heard which concerned Mr. Hoppity.

"Well, the only thing to make this more cartoony is if Harvey Birdman was the Attorney at Law." Cherry commented.

"Ugh...I didn't like that show," Lionel replied. "The voice actors were alright, but the character portrayals just felt wrong."

"I know what ya mean." Cherry said.

Atticus and Patch soon came over as they were soon brought into the courthouse to witness a trial held by Alvin against Mr. Hoppity.

"I want you to tell me what goes on at Bunny Central!" Alvin demanded the bunny guard.

"That's classified information, and you are not clear to that level." The bunny glared at the young chipmunk.

"Aren't you under oath to answer honestly?" asked Lionel. "This IS a courtroom."

"**YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!**" The bunny guard snapped.

"**YOUR _MOM_ IS THE TRUTH!**" Lionel shouted back.

"Okay, let's take it easy a little." Cherry said to the two literal animals.

"Um, okay, maybe you're right..." Alvin soon said. "Next witness, please?"

* * *

Theodore was soon looking for Aunt Bunnie in the woodland retirement home.

"Erm... Has anyone seen Aunt Bunnie?" Cherry asked. "We know she's visiting her sister, but it's important that we see her."

A mouse woman soon took out a roll of photographs of female bunnies that reached and spread to the floor. "Which sister?"

Lionel face-palmed at that.

* * *

"Mr. Badger, do you recall taking this photograph?" Alvin asked, showing the picture from the book Cherry borrowed from the Holiday Institute.

"No." Mr. Badger told him.

"No? Is this your paw on the lower left-hand corner?" Alvin continued.

"Seems to be." Mr. Badger replied as he took a look.

"Here we go..." Atticus sighed.

"And yet you say, you don't recall taking this photograph." Alvin smirked.

"Yes, that's right, it was a long time ago." Mr. Badger replied.

"Come clean, buster!" Alvin glared, grabbing the adult badger.

"Your Honor, he's badgering the badger!" A lawyer cried out.

"Order! Order!" The judge told Alvin.

"Court adjourned on account of bad jokes." Lionel remarked.

"Mr. Seville, please call your next witness." The judge said.

"And please let Simon find something soon before I go insane." Cherry begged.

"Thank you, Your Honor..." Alvin replied. "I call... Mr. Hoppity!"

"The big hare himself?" Lionel asked.

The audience gasped dramatically.

* * *

"Now, do you deny making this statement?" Alvin smirked as he brought out the tape recorder, playing it about what the bunny said about needing more money.

"No, but-" Mr. Hoppity said.

"Just answer the question!" Alvin told him.

"And now...the moment of truth." Patch said.

"I... Erm... Well... I can explain..." Mr. Hoppity frowned. "...I guess it's true though."

The audience looked more horrified.

"And do you deny that you used robots to do your dirty work?!" Alvin glared.

Simon soon rushed in as he found something while Alvin questioned Mr. Hoppity, and it didn't look good for the Easter Bunny.

"What's up, Simon?" Lionel asked.

"I found out some crucial evidence about this whole Easter Bunny/Chipmunk mess." Simon said.

"I doubt Alvin has time to listen to you." Cherry replied.

"Mr. Hoppity is taking money so he can donate it to charity!" Simon told them.

"Oh..." Lionel replied. "Boy, is the egg gonna be on Alvin's face this time."

"Wait... Did you say... C-C-Charity...?" Alvin asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Simon told his brother.

"I guess your case against him is null and void now." Atticus replied.

Theodore soon ran into the courtroom.

"Oh, hey, Theodore." Cherry said.

"Alvin, I got Aunt Bunnie." Theodore told his brother.

"Thank goodness!" Alvin smiled. "We can still prove Mr. Hoppity stole Grandpa's credit!"

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Lionel advised.

"She said-" Theodore spoke up.

"No time for small talk!" Alvin glared. "I call Aunt Bunnie to the stand!"

"Time to watch and listen." shrugged Cherry.

Aunt Bunnie was soon next to be talked to.

"Aunt Bunnie... Your nephew, Mr. Hoppity, is he the original Easter Bunny?" Alvin asked.

"Why, no." Aunt Bunnie replied.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, a little louder, please?" Alvin smirked.

"I said no!" Aunt Bunnie repeated.

The audience gasped from that.

"In fact, was the original deliverer of Easter Baskets a bunny at all?" Alvin continued.

"Oh, no, no, no." Aunt Bunnie replied.

"Really?" Lionel asked in surprise.

"I think that answers once and for all that-" Alvin smirked.

"Mr. Hoppity's grandfather, Hare Hoppity, was the original Easter Bunny, and had help from his favorite cousin, Peter Cottontail." Aunt Bunnie soon clarified.

Alvin was soon shocked and proven wrong.

"Patch might be the one with the tail, but Alvin is the one who's in the doghouse now!" Lionel said.

Patch was about to say something, then smirked. "Ah, that's a good one."

"Grazie!" Lionel took a bow.

"You said the original Easter Bunny wasn't a rabbit!" Alvin glared to Aunt Bunnie.

"That's right," Aunt Bunnie smiled. "It was a hare."

"Rabbits, bunnies, hares, what's the difference?!" Alvin complained.

"That's species-ist." Cherry coughed.

Lionel snorted.

"Oh, there's quite a difference, believe me," Aunt Bunnie smiled. "At least to us."

Alvin soon let out a small laugh, sounding nervous. "Please excuse me, Your Honor," he then ran off to his smarter brother nervously. "What do I do now?!"

"You're asking me?" Simon replied.

"Uh, guys?" Alvin asked the others.

"Sorry, man," Lionel shrugged. "You got yourself into this mess."

"You dug your grave, and now you gotta lie in it." Atticus added.

"Lucky..." Cherry added, a bit grimly.

"What he means is, you made your bed, now you have to sleep in it with the rest of your mistakes," Lionel replied. "Who wants to lie in a grave anyway? All that small space, walls closing in on ya..."

"Uh... So you see, Mr. Hoppity, that's what I brought you here today," Alvin smiled nervously to the rabbit. "Uh... In a world-Um... So little news... Could get reported, shows your act of kindness could be kept a secret... I say that's a crime! And that's got to stop right now! I, for one, am here to send your praises to the whole world!"

Lionel sighed. "Now he's trying to dig himself out..."

"Yep." Cherry and Atticus replied.

Alvin soon began to sing his own song until suddenly, the courtroom doors slammed open to show Dave.

"Dave!" Cherry and Atticus gasped.

"**AL-VIN!**" Dave yelled out.

"Ah... That sounds so much better than when Jason Lee does it." Cherry sighed.

"At least this time it has more emotion in it." replied Lionel.

Alvin soon tried to hide in his bag of evidence.

"Now that's a proud dad." Simon smirked.

Dave seethed with anger as he turned red as a tomato.

"Sure...he's just bursting with pride," Lionel replied. "Can't ya see it on his face?"


	5. Chapter 5

They soon left the courtroom, a bit exhausted from all of this Easter chaos.

"Oh... If I don't see another robot bunny again, it'll be too soon..." Theodore groaned as they went to sit on a park bench.

"Yeah." Alvin agreed.

"At least all that Easter madness is done." Lionel sighed.

"Oh, well..." Cherry said, looking around. "At least these decorations look nice."

They soon looked around to see Easter decorations throughout the neighborhood.

"Yes, courtesy of Mr. Hoppity," Grandpa smiled to them. "Turns out one of his secret charities was to fix this place up while his aunt was away."

"So what was with all that talk about an Easter Chipmunk anyway, sir?" asked Lionel.

"Well, Mr. Hoppity's just a bit faster, ya know, bunnies are faster than chipmunks," Grandpa smiled. "Also, without the Easter Chipmunk to give ideas with the eggs and baskets, we probably wouldn't celebrate Easter today!"

"Oh..." Lionel replied. "Fascinating."

The Chipmunks soon began to feel dumb and foolish now.

"See where greed gets you?" Cherry glared. "You should be lucky if Mr. Hoppity even lets you have a basket, Alvin."

Alvin sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right." he replied.

Mr. Hoppity was soon coming right over.

"Speak of the bunny..." Cherry said.

"Well, uh, I gotta get going, Grandpa," Alvin said as Cherry soon swiped out her phone to take a picture with a smirk. "I got a few eggs to deliver."

"Eggs?" Lionel asked. "What's he mean?"

"Oh, isn't it just sweet of Mr. Hoppity to let Alvin work off the damages?" Theodore smiled.

"Yep." Cherry smirked after she took Alvin's picture on her phone.

"Oh, yes," Grandpa added. "He's a good egg."

"Even though he's a little...cracked." Lionel replied.

Alvin soon began to help out Mr. Hoppity for his Easter deliveries for the Spring holiday.

"Well, tomorrow's Easter," Cherry said to Lionel. "Excited?"

"Sure am!" Lionel nodded.

"All right, now we just gotta sleep tonight, and then tomorrow, we'll have egg salad sandwiches with baskets." Cherry then told him with a small smirk.

Atticus and Patch smiled to the bonding between Cherry and Lionel.

"All right!" Lionel cheered. "This is gonna rock!"

"I'm sure you'll have fun with it," Cherry said. "You seem to like the idea of egg salad sandwiches which taste best on Easter Sunday."

Lionel nodded. "Hey, when I'm with you, I'm always having fun!" he replied.

"Yes, you are." Cherry smirked a bit playfully.

Lionel smiled at that.

* * *

They soon left to go back home. Cherry soon took out her phone to text Thor that Easter was tomorrow and he should bring his little sister over to experience Easter for the first time like Lionel.

"Well, tomorrow is gonna be awesome." Lionel smiled as they went inside.

"Just thought you'd experience the holiday while you have a shot," Cherry said to him. "Same with Thor and his sister."

"Oh, is that boy coming over again?" Michelle smiled. "I might need to buy more eggs. He just loves to eat."

"So I've heard." Lionel replied.

"Maybe you kids would like to watch a movie after you find your baskets and eggs." Bud said.

"Dad, I'm a teenager." Cherry said as she was a bit too old for that stuff.

"Well...it might be fun." Lionel replied.

Bud pouted to his daughter.

"Sigh... Fine..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "For Lionel's sake."

"Hey, if you don't wanna do it, I'm not gonna make you join me." Lionel replied.

"I might as well make Dad happy," Cherry said to him. "I think he still sees me as his baby."

"I guess all parents care for their young..." Lionel replied calmly.

"Honorary too." Cherry said to include him as apart of her family.

Lionel blushed in surprise at that.

* * *

**_Later that night..._**

Thor and Phoebe were home until Thor checked his phone and beamed to see a message from Cherry to come over tomorrow morning.

"Bebe, we get to celebrate Easter tomorrow after all!" Thor beamed.

"Alright!" Phoebe cheered. "We get to see the Easter Bunny!"

"Yeah!" The two siblings beamed before high-fiving each other.

* * *

Back at Cherry's house, the perky goth looked all around before she would go to sleep to make sure everything was in order.

Lionel climbed into his bed and settled in. "G'night."

"Good night, Lionel and Furrball." Cherry told them.

Furrball mewed back in response. Cherry nodded and soon took a look around, then locked the doors and went to get some sleep with the others. And the house was quiet for the night.

* * *

The next morning soon came for everyone, and they woke up to celebrate Easter in their own special way. Cherry turned over in her bed, putting her pillow over her face to block out the morning sun. Lionel woke up with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes...before putting sunglasses over his eyes to block out the sun's rays in his eyes. Cherry was still asleep.

"Cherry... Wake up..." Cleo told Cherry as she pounced onto her owner's bed.

"Go away, kitty..." Cherry mumbled to her cat.

"Alright...guess you're gonna miss out on Easter..." Lionel replied.

"I'll be down in a minute..." Cherry replied.

"Every day off of school..." Cleo rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Okay!" Lionel replied.

Cleo soon walked off with Furrball while Lionel went down into the Butler home's living room where Bud and Michelle were getting ready for Easter morning.

* * *

"Morning, Cherry's parents!" Lionel waved, removing his sunglasses.

"Morning, Lionel." Bud and Michelle smiled to him.

Cleo soon licked the back of her paw.

"Cleo, your breakfast is in the kitchen." Michelle told the cat.

Cleo looked to her and soon went to get something to eat for herself. Furrball followed behind her as she walked off.

"I guess Cherry's sleeping in..." Michelle smiled. "She was never really a morning person."

"Fair enough," Lionel replied. "She can wake up when she's ready."

"Cherry told me that you like egg salad sandwiches," Michelle smiled, clapping her hands together. "That makes me so happy! It's an acquired taste."

"Really?" Lionel asked. "Wonder why?"

"I don't know, but I'm just glad the whole family likes them." Michelle smiled.

"Well...alright!" Lionel replied. "Guess that includes me now!"

Cherry eventually came out of bed once she was ready.

"Okay, Cher Bear, see if you can find more eggs than Lionel!" Bud smiled.

"Sure, Dad." Cherry replied.

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "I am SO ready."

Cherry and Lionel soon went to look for colorful eggs together.

"So, I don't think we properly met," Furrball said to Cleo. "My name's Furrball, I used to live in Acme Acres."

"Cherry named me Cleo, it's short for Cleopatra," Cleo replied. "I was born in a litter, my other brothers and sisters were taken away, so I was just with my mother, and Selina decided to give me as a gift to Cherry when she came to visit Gotham with that friend of hers, Katie."

"Oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Cleo," replied Furrball.

"Hello there, Furrball," Cleo nodded once. "I quite like staying here."

"I think I might, too." Furrball replied.

* * *

Eventually, Cherry and Lionel found the eggs.

"Can we have our baskets now?" Cherry asked.

"Go right ahead," Michelle smiled as she took the eggs. "I'll cook up some egg salad."

"YAHOO!" Lionel cheered.

Cherry and Lionel soon sat on the couch together to look at their Easter gifts. Cherry was given a cookies & creme chocolate bunny, some Reese's peanut butter eggs, and a DVD copy of a movie called Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure.

"Wow...talk about your crummy gifts." Lionel remarked.

"Erm... I love it." Cherry grinned politely to her mother so she wouldn't hurt her feelings.

Michelle smiled from that.

"It'd be some nice riffing material for later." Cherry then mumbled, but loud enough for Lionel to hear.

Lionel nodded. "Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!"

"Oh, good, they're bonding," Michelle smiled. "That's so cute."

"Yep." Bud agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry and Lionel soon went to her room with the door open because that was the rule with guy friends in her room. They began to watch the movie and began to make fun of it in a Cinema Snob sort of way.

"Alright, so...why exactly does this exist?" Lionel asked.

"Well, you know, live action movies with classic cartoon characters... It's a fad or something..." Cherry replied. "I feel like it's to hype the adults with their nostalgia to share their beloved characters from youth to show their kids what they had become in today's world. Need I remind you of the time I met Rocky and Bullwinkle?"

"No, I remember that," Lionel replied. "It's just that...people actually LIKED Rocky and Bullwinkle. At least that was an actual MOVIE/TV SHOW! This...just has no reason to exist!"

"I don't even know..." Cherry said. "I try not to complain much anymore because it won't change anything no matter what I say or how I feel about whatever someone wants to do. If they wanna make this movie, that's fine, I really don't care. It's funny though that I realize the mom is Marcia Brady."

"Hm?" Lionel asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's a show... The Brady Bunch..." Cherry said. "They invented the Cousin Oliver trope."

"Ah..." Lionel nodded.

They soon heard bouncing.

"Did you hear that? It sounds like..." Cherry muttered.

"Hi!" Thor beamed as he soon opened Cherry's bedroom door. "I am here!"

"Hey, Thor." Lionel waved.

"Hey, guys," Thor said, looking around. "Ooh, are you watching a movie?"

"Baby Huey's Easter Adventure." Cherry replied.

"For what it's worth, we only watch it to make fun of it." Lionel added.

"Oh... Okay..." Thor said as he hopped onto Cherry's bed, coming in between the two.

Cherry yelped as that sent her flying up and onto the floor.

"Oops... Sorry, Cherry!" Thor said.

Lionel picked her up and set her on the bed. Cherry let out a small groan to Thor.

"I said sorry... I'd never hurt you..." Thor told her.

"I know...I know..." Cherry replied as she shook off the dizziness.

Thor soon patted her on the head. Cherry grunted, getting him off of her as she adjusted her glasses. Lionel shrugged as they continued watching.

* * *

"Thor, where's your sister?" Cherry soon asked.

"With your parents," Thor said. "They wanted to go Easter egg hunting in the park with her, but I wanted to hang out with you guys."

"Oh." replied Lionel.

"I can't believe I'm in Cherry's room!" Thor beamed as he looked around. "I've always wanted to come in here!"

"Just don't wet my bed, okay?" Cherry said.

"Okay!" Thor smiled. "I wonder what the next adventure is? I wanna come to that too!"

"Hey, cool your jets," replied Lionel. "The next thing we got planned are a bunch of Justice League adventures, where we tie up lots of loose ends, so to speak."

"Okay..." Thor said, biting his lip as he hugged his knees. "I can wait. So excited. My life used to be so boring."

"Really now? Your life? No way!" Lionel replied.

"Well, my uncle told me since we live in the Supernatural Realm, no mortal is allowed inside otherwise they'll get turned into a creepy crawly thing," Thor said. "I never really had a friend come over until I met Atticus in football try-outs in school. He seemed cool... So I thought I'd talk with him to become friends."

"Interesting..." Lionel replied.

"I never really had a real friend before..." Thor pouted before hugging them instantly. "So glad I have you two with me right now."

"Yeah...same here." Lionel smiled.

Thor smiled back to them as they began to have a Happy Easter by hanging out together as friends.

The End


End file.
